El Novio Perfecto (:
by vAmPiRe-Bc
Summary: El novio perfecto es aquel que a pesar de estar con sus amigos, te agarra de la mano y te besa. Es aquel que te mira por mucho tiempo a los ojos, sonríe y te da un beso. Es el que te molesta para sacarte una sonrisa en todo momento. Es el que te hace sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo. Es al que no le importa lo que digan los demás. Es el que piensa que eres perfecta.


**Nota de la autora**: ¡Hola! (: este es un nuevo fic que se me ocurrio inventar, me inspire en una foto que tenia mi hermana en su computadora y dije: ¡Por que no intento hacer un fic sobre eso. La parejita la escogi porque se me hizo un titulo y un contenido demasiado tiernos y pense que le queda genial a los azulitos. Soy un poco rara al escribir historias, y si no le entienden ¡Dejen un review! ^-^ ¡Es gratis!

Disclaimer: El anime Demashita Power Puff Girls Z no es de mi pertenencia. Lo unico que es de mi pertenencia es el trama de la historia

Warning!: AC, One-Shot.

* * *

El Novio Perfecto (:

By

vAmPiRe-Bc

**_El novio perfecto es aquel que a pesar de estar con sus amigos, te agarra de la mano y te besa._**

Estaba en un parque de diversiones con mis mejores amigas. Kaoru y Momoko. Los chicos estaban ocupados hablando sobre el partido de futbol. Yo sonreí por su plática y bueno…Kaoru se unió a su plática y Momoko solo se frustraba por esa plática tan aburrida.

-¿A que juego nos subimos?-pregunto Butch

- ¡Que tal si nos subimos a ese juego!-exclamo Boomer alegre. El señalo un juego donde las parejas tenían que pasar por una especie de cueva en una lancha, a mi parecer se me hizo muy romántico. A Momoko también. Pero a los demás no.

-¡Hay no! ¡Yo no me subo a eso!-exclamo Brick cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Ni yo!-exclamo Kaoru

-¿Hablas enserio Boomer?-pregunto Butch un tanto molesto.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¡Que es aburrido!-exclamaron a el unísono Butch, Brick y Kaoru.

-Bueno…-dijo pero al parecer no termino de seguir su oración, sentí como me agarraba mi mano y me beso, yo me sonroje. Y continuo-¡Vamos Miyako tú y yo nos vamos a subir!

-Si…-estaba en shock. Los demás solo miraron un poco confundidos.

* * *

**_Es aquel que te mira por mucho tiempo a los ojos, sonríe y te da un beso._**

-¡Miyako vamos a jugar un juego!-exclamo Boomer contento. Yo sonreí.

-¡Claro! ¿Cuál?

-Mírame a los ojos-dijo Boomer. Yo un poco confundida lo mire a los ojos. Tengo que admitir que su mirada es hipnotizante, pues sus ojos celestes tienen un brillo tan: inocente, tierno y raro. Me mira por un largo rato. Luego me empieza a sonreír, una sonrisa que para mi es demasiado tierna.

-_Cierra los ojos…._-susurro. Yo los cerré. Luego me da un calido beso. Yo muy adentro de mí sonrío. Mientras un sonrojo se hace presente.

_Es el que te molesta para sacarte una sonrisa en todo momento _

-¡Boomer!-grite desesperada.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto inocente.

-¡¿Dónde esta mi revista de moda?!-pregunte molesta. Okay es un poco imbecil medio-matar a tu novio por una patética revista. Pero ¡Esa revista es mi vida! Quieran o no.

-Yo no se donde esta…

-¡No te hagas el inocente conmigo Boomer!

-Bueno si se donde esta….

-¿Dónde?

-¡Esta en el reino mágico, donde un dragón de 5 cabezas protege a una extraña mariposa monarca que hará líder a un millón de humanos!-exclamo infantil mientras alzaba su puño al aire.

-¿Enserio?

-No

-¡Donde demonios esta!

-En un lugar que jamás adivinaras.

-¿Debajo de tu cama?

-No

-¿En el baño?

-No

-¿Esta con el perro?

-No

¿Con mi abuelita?

-No

-¿¡Donde demonios esta?!

-Adivina…

-¡Con un demonio que me digas!

-No

-¡Dime!

-No

-¡Dime!

-Bueno ya te digo…

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunte esperanzada.

-¡Aquí esta!-Saco mi revista de su espalda. Yo me golpee la frente con la palma de mi mano. ¡Lo matare por jugarme esas bromas!

* * *

**_Es el que te hace sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo. _**

Era un día normal, mi abuelita hacia de cenar y yo hacia mi tarea. No tenia mucho tiempo libre que digamos. Vi como llegaba en cartero a mi casa. Yo bajo rápidamente a recibir el correo. Cuando lo tengo en mis manos note que una carta era para mi, entre a mi casa y el correo restante se lo di a mi abuelita y la carta que es mía la leí.

Decía:

_¡Hola Miyako! Quería que supieras que estos últimos 30 minutos que no te vi, te ¡Extrañe mucho! _

_Te amo mucho y ¡espero que sepas que eres la persona que mas quiero en este mundo! ¡No te cambiaria por nada! (ni por mis hermanos) Te amo y ¡Por Siempre!_

_Con cariño Boomer_

Yo me sonroje y pensé en lo afortunada que soy al tener a Boomer como mi novio

* * *

**_Es al que no le importa lo que digan los demás_**

-¿A ti te gusta Momoko verdad Brick?-pregunta Butch burlón. Estábamos platicando: Boomer, Butch, Brick y Yo. Kaoru y Momoko fueron a comprar comida.

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que si!

-Hay…¡a ti te gusta la verdecita!

-E-eso no es cierto-tartamudeo Butch. Boomer y yo nos empezamos a reír.

-¡Ah Boomer le gusta una nenita igual que el!-dijo Butch burlón, yo iba a reclamar pero el lo hizo por mi.

-Haz de cuenta que no te escuche.

* * *

_**Es el que piensa que eres perfecta**_

Entramos a un bar, yo por lo general no me agradaba la idea pero a la vez si me gradaba. Todos estábamos bailando, los chicos fueron a tomar un poco y nosotras seguimos bailando un poco mas.

Pasaron 2 horas, estábamos cansadas de tanto bailar Kaoru Y Momoko fueron a comer un poco y yo me senté buscando a Boomer con la mirada, cuando lo encontré fui a ver que hacia el. Me lo encontré todo borracho.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Hip!-pregunto Boomer borracho

-Yo soy Miyako-dije confundida

-¡Aww! Miyako…-dijo-Ella es la mujer más perfecta del mundo…No-no le encuentro ningún defecto ¡Hip!

Me sonroje, pues dicen: _Los borrachos y los niños dicen la verdad_

* * *

_¿Meresco Reviews o meresco favoritos? ¿O ya de plano no meresco nada? u.u ¡Nos leemos a la proxima! _

_Ojo: Recuerden que es gratis comentar C:_

_Okay deveria estar estudiando en vez de esto ¬¬_


End file.
